1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the automatic reading of an identification code carried by tubular containers placed in filing boxes or carrier units circulating on a distribution chain.
It applies notably, though not exclusively, to the automatic identification of tubes of samples, e.g. of blood, being introduced into an automated analysis system.
It also relates to a filing box or carrier unit specially designed to enable said reading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is known that the blood samples to be analyzed in a modern automated analysis system are arranged in test tubes, usually in glass or plastic, sealed by a stopper. These tubes are identified by an identification code carried by a label adhering to the cylindrical wall of the tube. This identification code, e.g. a bar code, is designed to be readable remotely by an e.g. optoelectronic reading unit.
The tubes, fitted with their identification labels, are arranged in carrier units especially designed to be capable of being borne along by the conveyors equipping the automated analysis system.
In order for the automated system to be able to identify the samples, it has been proposed that, at the entrance to the automated system, manual or semi-automated entry be performed of the tube identification data, of the carrier units and of the positions of the tubes within the carrier units. However, this type of entry requires the presence of an operator and involves a high risk of error.
To remedy these drawbacks, it was therefore proposed that an automatic data reading system be placed along the path of the automaton's supply conveyor. However, to achieve such a result one must solve the problem stemming from the fact that the angular position of the tubes is undefined and that the label carried by the tube is therefore not always properly oriented in relation to the reader.
In order to solve this problem, a reader was therefore provided with a means enabling the tube to be rotated during the reading phase.
Thus, the reader disclosed in European patent No. 0,479,622 uses a rotary drive element designed to grasp the stopper of the tube at the end of a downward translation.
Experience has shown that this solution has a certain number of drawbacks:
it is relatively complex and uses complicated and costly means, PA1 for each read operation, it requires a relatively long stoppage time and does not enable high outputs to be achieved, PA1 it requires the use of stoppers specially designed for this purpose. PA1 hematocrit, PA1 tube filling level, PA1 quality of the sample (hemolysed plasma, etc.).